User blog:KingFire4IcePowerAAA/The Barbara Incident
Okay, most of you probably do not know this, but I will tell the incident that happened here. And no, not the Wii Sports Resort Barbara, the Wii Sports Club Barbara. So, yesterday, I went on about how I hate Barbara a lot. I said it was my least favorite Mii, and I even showed off. In Unknown Channel's blog post, Ugliest Female Miis, I looked at the list, and I saw some choices that I disagreed with. (Julie is ugly, really?) I didn't appreciate it for some reason so I decided to put the Wii Sports Club Barbara on here. Keep in mind there were numbers on the CPU names, and I didn't know what it meant because I am blind and I didn't see the text. I come back to the Wii Sports Wiki after playing some Wii Party U to check the blog, and what do I see? Unknown Channel added Barbara on here. Keep in mind, if you know about Unknown Channel, you know that Barbara is her favorite Mii. At first, I was super confused on why she added her to the list, I mean come on, she likes Barbara, right? This time, I was not dumb and I read what it said. It said something about commenting the Mii that you think was ugly. After that, I did not want to look at the comments. Whenever I post something negative that an admin (sometimes not admins but mostly admins) doesn't agree with, I don't want to look at the comments because I get anxious easily and I feel like they will say something somewhat rude back to me. Most of the time,, that is not the case, and it didn't happen here. All she commented was ":O, I didn't expect someone will say someone like her...". But TheShinyLucarioMaster replied "Yeah, I rather find Barbara from WSC pretty. The one from WSR looks rather weird." which irritated me because I am a fan of females that have short hair (both in WIi Sports Resort and real life). And I am DEFINITELY not saying that I don't like females with long hair. Anyway, what irritated me more was Unknown Channel saying "@TSLM: We have the same view for these Barbaras! :D". Ugh. I didn't post a rude comment though. All I said was "I wouldn't say she's ugly, but I strongly dislike her.". Then, I decided to take out my Wii Party U disc and put in the Wii Sports Club disc, and play that game. I wanted to play Tennis, but I was still facing against Barbara and Alice, even when I defeated them a long time ago (like one year ago). When I played them, I had to restart so many times. And then it got to the part where I couldn't take it anymore. I BANGED the Wii Remote on the desk where my TV is. And now the cover on the back is broken. It still stays there when you put it on, but it falls when you hold the Wii Remote horizontally, unless you are securing it with your hand. I went back to the Wii Sports Wiki and on Unknown Channel's blog post, I commented "Actually, scratch that. I think she's ugly." and then it got to the part where I went WAY. TOO. FAR. On Barbara's page I made two comments with the letters written in all caps. The first one I said "ONE OF MY LEAST FAVORITE MIIS OF ALL TIME. I GET SO SICK AND TIRED OF IT WHEN I SEE HER, AND I ALWAYS WANT TO THROW MY WII REMOTE OUT OF THE WINDOW WHEN I ALWAYS SEE HER. THANKS TO HER, I HATE TENNIS NOW". Also, I replied to TheShinyLucarioMaster saying "She's way better than Barbara from Wii Sports Resort.", followed by Unknown Channel replying "I agree!". The comment I replied with was "HOW IS SHE WAY BETTER? HOW? HOW? HOW? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND??". After this incident, I just wanted to go to bed. I went to bed earlier than I usually do, even on school nights. Today, I wasn't feeling angry anymore. When I went back to the Wii Sports Wiki, I decided to go back to Barbara's page. I checked the comments. I saw the comment Unknown Channel replied to me. She wrote "C'mon, that's our opinion. If you hate her, that's fine. We can respect your opinion.". I definitely thought I went too far, and I replied to her with this message: "I went too far there, didn't I?" (I still prefer the Wii Sports Resort Barbara.) Category:Blog posts